


In The Middle Of The Night

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, and gets them, non-explicit blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles stumbles onto something he wasn’t meant to find out. He wasn’t too upset about it though
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	In The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's 1_million_words a-z challenge- I and stories_a_z - I; For Merry Trope-mas - Day #2: Secret Relationship (Originally posted to main collection 12/2/20)

Stiles woke up in a daze, peeling his face off one of his textbooks and squinting against the glare of his computer monitor. That wasn’t the first time he’d fallen asleep at his desk, but usually he either slept that way until morning or woke up a lot more alert. Wondering what had needled him enough to drag him mostly awake, he looked around, realizing he could hear the faint sound of voices coming from downstairs through his slightly open door. Looking at the clock, he realized it was so late it was early, but also that his dad must have gotten home recently. Was he on the phone?

Walking towards his door, he heard another voice and paused, hand on the doorknob. Was he watching tv? But no, that was his dad’s voice he was hearing too. Confused, he stepped into the hall, careful to step around all the squeaky parts of the flooring. Freezing in place, his eyebrows shot up as he recognized the other voice.

“...Derek, but Stiles is upstairs asleep.”

“Please, John. I just needed to see you for a little bit.”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy recently I haven’t been able to spend any time with Stiles _or_ you.”

Stiles stared at the stairs wide-eyed, mouthing “ _Derek? Baby? The fuck?”_

There was the sound of clothes rustling, then John’s voice, “Are you sure you don’t want to tell Stiles?”

“Do you really think he’d be okay with this...us?”

“I...I don’t know.”

And honestly, right at that moment, Stiles didn’t know either, because seriously, _what the ever loving fuck?_ How did he miss his dad and Derek being in a relationship? Creeping down the stairs slightly, careful to avoid the noisy step, he peeked into the living room where he could just see the bottom half of the two men, his dad apparently still in his uniform. He heard the faint sound of kissing and saw hands trailing down his dad’s ass.

John’s voice was strangled as he hissed, “Derek! Stiles is upstairs!”

“I know, but I...please, John, I’ve missed you.”

“Fuck!” The sound of a wet, messy kiss could be heard. “Yeah...Yeah, okay, but we have to be quiet.”

“I know how you can keep me quiet.”

Stiles had to cover his mouth to stop his squeak of surprise as he watched Derek drop to his knees in front of his dad. How the hell was Derek not hearing his racing heartbeat? Then again, going by the startled noise his dad made and the hands tugging on Derek’s hair, the wolf was probably a little distracted. 

Objectively, Stiles knew he should creep his way back upstairs and into his room and forget he ever saw anything. However, he’d never seen this side of Derek or his dad, and thankfully his dad’s back was to him because he didn’t need to see _that_ particular side of his dad thank you very much, but still… Derek’s whole body was relaxed, and the way he looked up at Stiles’ dad, he looked so _soft_ and _happy_ , and fuck everything else because if anybody deserved to feel that way after everything he’d been through, it was Derek. And the way his dad was talking to Derek, his voice sounded so fond and he could remember that tone from how his dad used to talk to his mom; his dad genuinely cared about Derek.

Stiles continued to watch as Derek’s hands gripped the back of his dad’s thighs, watched the way his dad’s hands lovingly brushed over Derek’s hair and the side of his face, saw the blissed out expression on Derek’s face as he slowly bobbed his head, going a little further each time until his face was pressed fully against the Sheriff’s groin. Stiles could hear the desperate noises his dad was making as Derek slowly pulled back and grinned wickedly up at him, and _holy shit who knew Derek could emote so much!_

“Shhh, John, we have to be quiet.”

“Like to see how quiet you are when I’m fucking you next time.”

Stiles damn near choked, because _he did not need to hear sexy talk from his dad,_ _okay_ _!!!_

Derek just chuckled and went back to what he had been doing, a little more eager this time, as Stiles’ dad encouraged him. And Stiles was still stuck watching because they both looked and sounded so _happy_ , so much lighter than they had for years. Stiles actually felt his nose and eyes burn with the threat of tears because, seriously, that’s all he ever wanted for those two, for them to find some happiness.

Stiles must have had his eyes closed longer than he thought, because when he opened them again his dad was sinking to his knees in front of Derek who was wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. Stiles watched as his dad pulled Derek into a hug, kissing him gently, the two of them lost in each other as they held each other close.

Moving as quietly as possible, Stiles stood up and snuck back up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. Okay, yeah, it was probably a little weird that he’d watched them, but he didn’t regret it. Now he just had to figure out how to let them know that he was okay with things.

~~

At the pack meeting the next night, Stiles stuck around helping to clean up after the others left. He’d just grabbed his stuff and was headed to the door, Derek settling down on the couch to rest after dealing with all the Betas for the past few hours, when he started singing softly, “Secret lovers…”

“What the...Stiles?”

“Yeah...so you guys aren’t really as quiet as you could be.” Seeing Derek’s whole face light up in a blush was totally worth having to dodge the couch cushion thrown at him as he laughed his way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
